Hermione Redone
by Ravengurlie149
Summary: What happens when our favorite girl Gryffindor gets changed into a guy? Well find out by reading. PG-13 for some scenes that certain people may find objectable.
1. Meet Orlando

Hermione Redone By: Ravengurlie149 This is what happens when a girl with a twisted mind has too much time to think, write, and get access to a computer with a modem. And you think I own the characters? Yeah you CAN think that. Just do not tell J.K. Rowling that or else she will have the authorities come and take me away again. Leafs were dancing on Hogwarts' school grounds. So far Ron, Harry, and Hermione had avoided trouble this school year. The fifth year was not as hard as everyone made it out to be. It was true that Professor Snape was still a man that always marveled at giving Gryffindors trouble when he could. At least he was better now. That meaning the joy of taking off house points from Gryffindors was dying. "So Hermione what was that chant we have to say to change a chair into a pig?" Harry asked. "It is alpha changus hogas," Hermione told them. Maybe if she was not so much into reading her book on teen romance help for the ordinary witch she would have seen that she went down a wrong corridor. Soon enough she was lost in the school maze. Looking up from her book she saw that she was not with Ron and Harry anymore. On her right was a stick that seemed to radiantly glow. What was it? Hermione thought? On the stick it read: The Power of Change Is At Your Will. "Change what?" Hermione questioned the stick. The wording changed: What Do You Wish To Be? "I do not know surprise me," Hermione took another look at the stick: I Am Yours To Control. That was when Hermione felt her body change. On her normally thin arms well sculpted muscles came out. That was when her vision became blurry. When she woke up her surroundings were that of the hospital wing. On her side was the stick. It's radiant glow was gone. But it read: The Change Is Complete Mistress Or Shall I Say Master? What did it mean? A deep groan escaped Hermione's lips. "Dumbeldor the young man is awaking," Madam Pomphrey's voice was heard from the other side of the white curtain. Young man? What was going on? Was another male student in the wing with her? That was when the curtain was pulled away from her bed. Again Hermione wondered what the hell was going on? "Young man are you okay?" Dumbeldor came to Hermione's side. "Um Professor Dumbeldor? I am not a guy! I am Hermione!" A frightened Hermione said. That was when she noticed her voice was deep like a guy's voice. "Hermione? Is that really you?" Dumbeldor laid eyes on Hermione again. "Professor Dumbeldor what happened to me?" The now changed Hermione asked. "Well Hermione, it seems that you have been changed into a young man," Dumbeldor said handing Hermione a mirror from the side table. When the now young man took a grip of it he nearly dropped it. Looking back was a very good looking welt built actually amazingly well built guy. Hermione's long mousy colored hair had changed into a darker brown shade it now was short. Her brown, eyes had become quite well, hunky was the word. Hermione couldn't help but drool a little bit from his cute lips. Oh God when he got up Hermione was amazed her body was well amazing. Madam Promphrey couldn't help but giggle a little and blush a tint of light pink. "What am I going to do?" Hermione asked Dumbeldor. "Well I am going to arrange it so that you can come in as a new student we are going to say that you yourself had a family problem and will are going to be absent for an unknown amount of time. From the stick that you are holding I guess this change happened because of the infamous Stick of Alchemy. Even if you are it's now master or well mistress according to legend it says that it can become tricky at some points. I wonder who owned the stick before you. Because the only way it can get a new master or mistress is for the old one to die," Dumbeldor said. "Um about clothes?" Hermione looked down over his body. The shirt she had worn that morning was suffocating her. The skirt was really short and it was also tight. Shoes were by the bed. The socks seemed to be okay. But Hermione also knew that it would be odd to see a guy in a skirt. And that was all Hermione had. "Madame Pomphrey can you get Miss. or Mr. Granger some clothes please?" Dumbeldor gave the doctor an order. Within minutes she was back with a male uniform hopefully Hermione could fit his body into the uniform. When done again Hermione looked at the boy in the mirror. His eyes looked like the old ones but it felt uncomfortable to be in this body. Especially because Hermione desperately wanted to flirt back to the boy on the other side of the mirror. The only guys she felt this way about were Harry and well the other Draco was so well hidden that she even amazed herself. What would her friends think? Dumbeldor brought her back down to the main hall. When Hermione got into the hall many of the female students took a look or three at her and blushed. Some even giggled their heads off. When she saw Harry he took a look at Cho Chang who looked at her or him depending on how someone looked at it. Seeing this Harry also looked at Hermione and automatically grunted. Passing by Hermione heard some of Harry's converstation with Ron who also looked all fluffed up. "Oh God not another Cedric." "Um sorry to burst your bubble Harry but this guy seems to be even better than Cedric hotness to girls." Getting up to the head of the Main Hall Dumbeldor cleared his throat to get the attention of the lovesick teenaged girls. "Students I have two announcements to make before we begin to eat our dinner today. The first is that Miss. Hermione Granger was called away on family matters. She will return when the affair is over. On the other hand Mr. Orlando Kevin Kane here will be joining our school temporarily as an exchange student from his lesser known school," Dumbeldor said. That was when Orlando heard a bunch of girls including Cho whisper Mrs. Orlando Kevin Kane. Lots of girls seemed to be smitten by him. That was when the Sorting Hat appeared out of no where. Putting it on his head Orlando heard the hat talk. "Hey so you have changed eh? What shall I do this time? Your heart is still the same so you shall stay the same Gryffindor it is for you!" The hat called out. All the girls from Gryffindor squealed for joy. All the other girls from the other houses groaned and grunted. As if by habit he took his open seat by Ron and Harry. "Hello I am Orlando and you must be the infamous Harry Potter huh?" The now Orlando extended his hand to Harry. "Yeah that's right and I am Ron Weasley," Ron said trying to get attention from the now popular student. "Your father works on the ministry right?" "Yeah geez someone who finally knows about me," Ron looked pleased. At least with this change Hermione had made Ron's day somewhat. "I wonder where Hermione went to?" Harry seemed upset. "That Granger girl? Oh God once saw her picture in the paper. My, is she something or what? Would I ever want to date her," Hermione hoped that she could see what Harry thought about her now. "Yeah she is really sweet. Man if she was here and she heard you say that she would be pleased. You could probably get a date with her in seconds," Ron said. "Really man? Unless Harry man last time I read you where dating her right? I would never take away a girl that was dating someone else," Again Hermione gave an attempt to get Harry's feelings about her. "That was a rumor. If she ever asked me or if I ever felt like asking her sure I would date her," Harry said. That was when Cho Chang came to Orlando with Ginny and a bunch of other girls. "Um Orlando I was wondering would you like to do something next week in Hogsmead?" She blushed terribly as she said that. This was when Hermione started to notice her feelings. It was testosterone coming in. Was this the way guys thought? Unsure Hermione or Orlando looked at Cho Chang. This was what Harry saw in her. "Sorry I hang with my buddies while in Hogsmead. But maybe you can join me for a thing of butter beer while we are in Hogsmead," Orlando suggested. "That would be great," Cho went away blushing some more. Ginny looked upset about this. "Ginny, what's wrong?" Hermione accidentally blurted out. "Wait how did you know about me?" Ginny asked. "I see that you are a Weasly like my friend here and I know that there is only one Weasly girl in the family," Hermione made a quick save. "Nothing really. I'm sorry to take up your time," Ginny began to go away but then the testosterone jammed its ugly head into Hermione's brain. "Um Ginny, I have to go do some studying in the library tonight how about you come with me?" Orlando suggested. "Um that would be fun," Ginny's face brightened. The hormones were getting excited. They liked what they saw on Ginny. "Great it's a date then," Orlando/Hermione said. ---------- Later that night Harry led Orlando up to the guy dorms. What did this guy have that he didn't? Oh yeah the looks. Already he had the hearts of Ginny and Cho. That was not half as bad if Hermione actually had been there. He WANTED to date her. No he couldn't be satisfied with just Ginny and Cho liking him. Why did he have to like Hermione? Harry deserved to be with her. Now it was time to shower. Going into the showering rooms he looked at Orlando. Oh God hopefully he could find something disgusting underneath those good looks and tell the girls and send word to Hermione about it.  
  
-------------- Now it was time to shower. Oh God how was Hermione going to deal with this? Hopefully she went into the guy showering rooms. That was when she gulped. Unlike the girl's showering rooms the showers had no curtains or walls between them. Oh God this was going to be a challenge. "Hey Orlando what happened on your study date with Ginny Weasly?" Harry asked. "Oh nothing much I just gave her a kiss goodnight before I came up here," Truthfully Hermione said. That was when a picture in Harry's pocket came out. It was of herself and him taken at Hogsmead last week. On the opposite side it said: Harry and Hermione Forever As One. For the fourth time that day testosterone built up inside Hermione as she saw her girl form. Man was she a killer girl. A guy would have to be blind not to like her that way. But that was when Harry took his shirt off. Hermione let himself stare a little bit at the bare chest Harry. Never before in his life had he seen Harry like this. Pulling his glance away Hermione took off the cloak, vest, and shirt. Apparently the beauty that was Hermione's as a guy was even impressive to the other guys they just stared for a minute before they went back to their own unchanging. Also Orlando could feel that some were eyeing the competition for the upper classes dance that was coming up in three weeks. "Is there something wrong with me?" Orlando asked the other guys who as he said this went back to their own unchanging. After that Hermione noticed that Ron had also gotten nice toned muscles. Still Harry beat out all the other guys. Over the summer Harry had become a very good-looking guy. Even more unbelievable Hermione couldn't believe the toned muscles Neville Longbottom had. Then the showering came. Turning the cold one Hermione hoped to calm her hormones down before they got the best of her. Leading to Harry or one of the other guys finding themselves in an uncomfortable situation. "What are you giving yourself a cold shower for?" Harry asked. Oddly he looked at her for about three minutes or him. "Um just gives me a refreshed feeling, that's all," Orlando responded. "Sure, something more must have happened with you and Ginny," Neville coldly looked at the now guy. "Why you jealous?" The male intuition of mates and such began to kick in slowly on Hermione's brain. Oh God not now. Hermione wanted to push the feelings back. If he got into a fight now and turned back into a girl she would never be able to lay eyes on him again. Maybe she could just to picture what she now knew what was under that shirt of his. "No just curious that's all. Heard you talking about Hermione though at dinner. She is something special and hot huh?" Neville began to turn the conversation in another direction. "Someone would have to be blind not to see her good awesome looks. She is a killer and a looker right?" Hermione's masculinity began to disgust her. What was he doing? Talking about and thinking of herself in that way? No that was just sick and perverted. But apparently teenaged boys were very perverted now that she had spent sometime being introduced to male psyche. Or they were at least worse than the average teenaged girl. For example even only being a guy for less than twelve hours she had already had nine fantasies. She just wondered how many fantasies Harry had everyday. Did he ever get fantasies about her? ------------------ Getting in bed that night was hard for Harry what where they thinking of letting that good looking guy in their house? Harry was going to pulverize him. He knew that this guy thought that he could have fantasies about his Hermione. Well she was not officially his. And if Ron ever knew about his feelings for Hermione, well he was not going to find out about them. Gripping the picture of Hermione Harry clung tight to it and spoke to it. Why had she gone without telling Ron or him about the situation? "Hermione why did you leave?" Harry said softly. "Just like her as a friend huh?" That was when Harry turned around and saw Orlando's eyes staring back at him. Those eyes also haunted him. They seemed familiar yet at the same time they were odd and different. "Oh you're still up?" Harry put the picture underneath his pillow. "Yeah I am still up. Just getting used to being here that's all," Orlando told Harry. "I can relate. When I first got here I was so out of place. It was one of my first real encounters with the wizarding world," Harry confined to Orlando, his seemingly greatest opponent outside of Draco Malfloy. "You know what was one of the hardest things about fitting in here? Was that Malfloy, he made it so hard to fit in and be an average student." "Apparently lots of the girls told me as I was walking back to the dorm after dinner that after me Draco Malfloy is in competition with you for the best looking guy," Hermione told Harry the truth that she knew. Even if she was not a Slyterine lots of the girls admitted that Draco was a very good looking guy. Heck by now she had admitted to her own liking of Draco. "Yeah but now Draco and I are both out of the running. How did you become so good looking?" Harry asked him. "Oh this? Just worked out a couple times a week while I was on vacation that's all," Orlando lied about how he got that good looking. It seemed a bit unfair to Hermione. How come she became such a looker guy while Harry had probably worked long and hard at being the hottie he was now? Hermione scolded herself for thinking those thoughts. Didn't she know how to control the guy part? Or was it going to be some time before she controlled the oversexed brain she now possessed? "Probably you worked out a lot during those couple of times right?" Harry asked Orlando. Secretly Harry wanted the secrets Orlando had to being such a great looking guy. If he did have these secrets would Hermione see him as being something more than just a guy friend or would she see something else like possibly being a Viktor Krumb person? More than anything in the world Harry wanted Hermione to see him as being another Viktor Krumb. Could it ever possibly happen? Or was he doomed to live his life in the shadows of greater and handsomer people than himself like Orlando. Well at least with Orlando he seemed as if he could be friends with him. That was very possibly be a good bonus to him in the end. "No not really just worked out for about twenty minutes each time. Nothing special really. I just guess some people are born to have these things while others are born to have something different like brains or a good heart," Orlando told him. "Well I guess I CAN tell you this now then. Hermione is born with the looks, brains, and the best heart out there. Sometimes I wonder if she is really just a regular witch. Sometimes I think she might be a goddess that accidently got caught here on Earth," Harry blushed as he said those words about Hermione. Damn him. Why couldn't he keep his big mouth closed? What if Orlando heard this and decided to do something drastic about this to keep Hermione for himself? "That is something I am sure she would love to hear from you herself. Why don't you take your chance with her? I mean what is the worst that could happen? Even if she doesn't feel the same way about you she would never hurt you like that," Orlando gave Harry some advice. So Harry had felt that way about her all along? It was liberating to hear those words. Now if Harry could just know that she herself well he himself had just heard those words. Life would possibly be perfect. But how would Harry take it if he knew that Orlando was Hermione and that this had happened? Would he run away and think that Orlando was crazy, or would he thinking it was a joke just laugh it off? Well Hermione had always been one to try to keep her teachings he followed his own advice. It couldn't hurt anything right? --------------- In the Slytherin dorms Draco was quite upset with that new boy. How could a better looking guy than himself possibly exist? It was unfair to him and to the whole male student populace of Hogwarts to let this godly boy to attend. Had Dumbeldor been thinking right when he let this transfer happen? Probably even though he was a guy he had too had taken an interest in the good looking boy. Another thing that Dumbeldor could have been thinking was that the female population was still mourning over Cedric's death therefor why not bring in a better looking guy to have them forget about the last good looking guy? "Draco are you okay?" Crabbe came to his leader. " Yeah it's just that new guy. He is bothering me to no end. Why did he have to get accepted here? Isn't there possibly some other school he could have done this exchange with? No it had to be our school!" Draco vented at Crabbe. "Don't let him bother you. He's just as good as that annoying Granger. At least she's gone," Crabbe tried to calm Draco down. That caused Draco some unrest. Who did Crabbe think he was? Didn't he realize just how pretty Hermione was? Didn't Crabbe see that Draco was seriously and possibly dangerously crazy he was about Hermione? How could have that happened to him? Probably it was because Hermione was the pedestal and ideal girl for him. She had the looks he wanted. She had the smarts any guy would ever want. With those smarts she could keep a conversation going and make it interesting. Along with her smarts and looks she also had a good heart. Even though he never really thought about it Hermione had many opportunities to do something to harm Draco but she had a good heart. She could never actually act out on her vengeful feelings. While she had been there Draco couldn't help but wonder if she ever saw how she drived half the Hogwarts student male populace crazy. "Don't speak about Hermione like that you idiot," Draco snapped at his incompetent follower. Oh God had he just acted on his feelings about how much that comment offended him? "Hermione? Now Granger's got a name? Oh I see now, you fancy her don't you Draco? You fancy that mudblood," Crabbe was smarter than he seemed. It was really Goyle who looked as dumb as he was. While every now and then Crabbe actually acted or seemed smart. "Oh God Crabbe drop it now!" Furiously Draco tried to get Crabbe to stop questioning him. "No Draco answer my question do you fancy Granger?" Crabbe seemed pretty ansty about this. What if he said yes? Would Crabbe ostracize him and his feelings? Or would he back him up on these stupid feelings? "Um I do. Now can we drop it? Hermione is going to be gone for sometime and maybe it is just some temporary insanity," Draco tried to save his own skin. Now that was out. He didn't have to worry about holding those stupid feelings for Hermione inside anymore. That was if Crabbe didn't act in a harsh or stupid way like Goyle possibly would have done. "No problem. Even to us Slytherins she is quite something. Her looks are awesome. Why did those looks have to go to a mudblood though? Why couldn't she be pure blood? If she was pure blood she could date us. But you know how our parents would react if we told them that we fancied her." Crabbe said. "Yeah my father would disown me first. Then he would do something terrible like try to kill her for causing him that much agony," Draco sighed a heavy sigh. Why did he have to come from a death eater family? Why couldn't he be like Weasly? If he came from a family like that maybe he could be with Hermione. "Oh yeah and what about that new guy Orlando? What if she comes back and Orlando likes her? Will he be able to get her? Now I understand why you are so upset over Orlando. He is too good to be true," Crabbe now was on the same page as his friend. Both of the boys pondered this as they sat on the sofas. ------------ "Harry I have to tell you the truth. It is me Hermione," Orlando told Harry. How was he going to respond? "HERMS?" Harry nearly jumped out of skin as Orlando told him the truth about himself. How could this be? Yet when Harry took a closer look at those eyes he saw Hermione. How could he have been such an stupid ass? He knew those eyes were vaguely familiar now he knew why. They belonged to the girl he was in love with. "Yeah. I got hold of this changing stick and it changed me into a boy. Right now Dumbeldor is trying to see if I can get changed back before Christmas vacation," Hermione said. "So you now know how I feel about you?" Harry was choking. Oh God why did he have to open his mouth at this time? Why couldn't he have not told Orlando or Herms this? There were too many questions surrounding his brain at that time. "Yeah I do. Don't worry though I feel the same way about you too though. So I think this might work for the better in some cases. For example if I was a girl I could never come into your guys' room. But now I can. And we can be together," Orlando/Hermione said between fits of joy. "Never thought about that come to think about it," That was when Harry was going to do something that could potentially be taken the wrong way to anyone who didn't know that Orlando was truly Hermione. He kissed the good looking guy. In turn the godly guy kissed him back. Both feel onto the bed that belonged to Harry. Pulling the covers up over their head Orlando continued to kiss Harry back. That was when Ron woke up from his sleep to the sounds of kissing in the bed that was next to his own bed. Getting up Ron used his wand to create a light. Softly he pulled back the covers to Harry's bed. The sight that greeted him was disturbing. Extremely disturbing. Harry and the new guy Orlando were kissing and making out. What the hell was happening to Harry was he really bisexual or something? Because if he was he had done a pretty good job at keeping it in the closet. "MY GOD HARRY!" Ron silently shouted. The two then stopped kissing. "Um Ron take a seat there is a secret we have to tell you," Orlando commanded the red headed boy. "So you are bisexual?" Ron stuttered out. Still he was trying to figure out Harry could be bisexual. It was something almost impossible. "No Ron. Remember the fight we had after the Yule Ball last year?" Orlando asked. It was then when Ron realized what had happened. Orlando WAS Herms. The eyes gave it away when he looked at Orlando again. So what had happened to Hermione? Ron thought to himself. "HERMIONE?????? IS THAT YOU?" Ron again gagged. This was too much for him. As he thought about that he fainted. "And I thought that only girls fainted like that," Orlando said as he got on the ground. Listening he heard that Ron was not breathing. "Nope. We too are entitled to faint here and there," Harry got Ron up on his bed. Looking at Orlando Harry seemed to expect him to do something about the situation. "What do you want ME to do?" Hermione looked oddly at Harry. Frustrated Harry looked at her or him again, "Oh give him CPR for crying out loud," Harry sighed heavily. "Definitely not! I look like a guy remember? Oh wait I we didn't care about that a minute ago did we?" Hermione remembered what she or well he had done with Harry a couple of minutes ago. "Oh come on Herms please do it for Ron," Harry begged. Annoyed with the situation Hermione sighed as he went down to open Ron's mouth up. Then taking a deep breath in Hermione breathed life into Ron. Within seconds they heard him breath again. Now the breathing was stabile. "So you really are Hermione?" Ron again looked at her. "Yup except now I have a testicle instead of a vagina," A flushed Orlando said cringing at the speculation of saying the word testicle. "How did that happen? Did you use a polyjuice potion gone wrong? Or what?" "I used the Stick of Alchemy genius, polyjuice potions can not change your gender. They can give the appearance of a gender change but it doesn't actually happen. While with the Stick of Alchemy you can change everything about yourself," Hermione said. "Really? Wow this is something. How did I get up? I remember blacking out for a minute or two," Ron stared at Hermione and Harry. "Um I gave you CPR," Hermione waved his hand at Ron. "What? I just with OH MY GOD. I just got kissed by Hermione Granger I am the luckiest guy on the planet," Ron shrieked. "You know if we had a carnival here and needed a both for the three of us we could have a kissing both with you as a guy for half of it and the next you as a girl. We could earn a lot of money," Harry said upon observing his best friend dance silently around the room. "You would want me kissing other people?" Hermione joked with Harry. That was when Hermione saw it again on the ground. Somehow the Stick of Alchemy had fallen out of her pair of pants. "That is the stick right?" Ron picked it up. On it the stick said: My master or mistress has not yet, Died therefore you shall not met, My requirements for using the gift, Of Change. "Mistress or Master who's that?" Harry also read the stick's words to himself. "That would be me. Until I die nobody else can use it. For example Harry what do you want to change into?"  
  
-End of Man to Man What will Harry want to change into? What will happen on the first day of classes for Orlando? Does Snape know about the incident. Draco might do something wrong to Orlando and loose his reputation amongst the girls. Stay tuned for the next installment of Hermione Redone.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks for reading if you feel so kind please review and if you do review nicely I will write back in the story next time. Also if you have any ideas send them in. And I am taking a poll of what you would like to use the Stick of Alchemy to turn into. A person of the opposite sex A guinea pig A cat A dog Or A magical person 


	2. A Confession and A Revelation

Hermione Redone Part Two  
  
Again I put disclaimers for reasons people. And please do not steal Orlando. Or else I will be forced to kill you for good.  
  
"So Harry what do you want to get changed into?" Hermione, or Orlando depending on how you looked at it asked.  
  
"Um can I be changed into a Gryffindor please?" Quietly Harry asked the holder of the Stick of Alchemy.  
  
"Oh wait I just remembered that Dumbeldor told me not to use it until I am changed back. It might cause for some disturbances or something," Hermione remembered what Dumbeldor had whispered to him as they both entered the Great Hall for dinner earlier that night.  
  
"No kidding?" Ron puffed out, as he looked discouraged. Hermione curiously wondered what he was so upset about. After all he was not caught in a different state of being than he usually would have been. So what was he so upset about? Hermione was in a better disposition than he was and she was not a she anymore. Instead she was a he.  
  
"Ron what are you so upset about?" Orlando blurted out. It was then when Hermione noticed that as a guy he was impulsive and acted on his feelings rather than before when she would have just reminded herself to think about the consequences of her words or actions before she said something. After all Hermione reminded herself of one of her principals. That principal was never do something you will regret doing later. Now her own principal was failing her. Instead it was working against her.  
  
"Why did it have to change you into such a good looking guy? I mean you are an attractive girl so why can't you be an ugly guy? I mean is there no justice in this world of ours?" Ron broke down and began to cry. Hermione know knew that this was embarrassing for a guy to do. What Hermione noticed also was that even though she would one day change back into a girl never in her life would she lose these memories of being a guy. At least that is what it seemed for the moment's being.  
  
"I do not know. Why don't you ask it that question. I know it seems stupid but I think it can hear what we say or whatever. It can not move or whatever on it's own but it can speak for itself," Hermione annoyed with the Stick of Alchemy sighed.  
  
"So Stick of Alchemy why did you turn Hermione into an attractive guy?" Ron looked more put together now that he had stopped crying. Yet he still looked a bit embarrassed maybe it was the idea that he was talking to an ordinary stick. Well not exactly ordinary but still a stick none the less.  
  
"Let's see what it says," Hermione took a look at the stick as words began to scribble themselves across the plain piece of rounded wood. Within minutes a message had been written for the three guys to read out loud.  
  
"Well Mione what does it say?" Harry pushed towards the Stick of Alchemy as Ron and Hermione read the message to themselves. I changed her into an attractive guy because I saw her deepest yearnings to understand the male mind. So with that I wondered what would happen if she understood what it felt like to be a guy. And then I sent the power towards her and she was changed. I guess because she was an attractive girl she was turned into the male equal of herself. Does that explain everything?  
  
"Yeah it kind of does explain something to me," Ron looked like he comprehended what the stick told him.  
  
"So this is a very attractive male? I kind of got that vibe when I went into the Great Hall but I never thought that meant I was an attractive female. So is this what you guys view me as? The epitome of being a female? Am I really that attractive because if that is so I can not see it in myself. Actually I kind of got turned on by myself but really it was nothing like I was an epitome of being a beautiful girl." A confused Hermione looked bewildered at the idea of being such an attractive girl or person for that matter.  
  
Later that night at Hogwarts in the Slytherine house Draco was still thinking of ways he could get Orlando to look like a complete idiot. But how could he get him to look like an idiot? He could see if he could make him look gay. Yup that was always a possibility to get the girls to stop liking him. After all how many girls wanted to date a guy who was gay? Oh hell they would still probably chase him around hoping to change what seemed like his sexuality. There must be something wrong with him that Draco could exploit and show the girls of Hogwarts. He was tired so he decided to let his mind rest for a while.  
  
That morning girls in Gryffindor house where getting nervous about their looks. None of them wanted Orlando to see their morning hair, breathe their morning breath, or see their naked faces. The rush for the bathroom started early, almost at five thirty girls were getting in line to take showers, put on makeup, brush their teeth or simply brush their hair out. As Ginny put on her lipstick she heard Lavender and Parvatti talking amongst themselves quietly.  
  
"So you ready to get that Orlando?" Parvatti giggled as she put on eyeliner.  
  
"You think he will want you when he can have me?" Ginny stood up to the older girl. Oh God what had she been thinking? Was her passion and desire to be with Orlando the gorgeous fifth year so great that she was willing to take down both Lavender and Parvatti for his affections?  
  
"YOU? Are you kidding us? Why would he want you when it is so obvious he wants us?" Lavender laughed at the idea of Orlando wanting a young fourth year when he could have besides Hermione the best looking girls in Gryffindor.  
  
"From last night it seemed like he wanted me. Oh you didn't see him give me a kiss goodnight huh? You didn't know that he took me to the library to study with him did you? I guess not from that expression you have on your stunned face," Ginny walked away quickly from the girls. Running out of the bathroom she ran into no other than Orlando himself who was going down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
"Hey Ginny how are you doing?" Orlando helped Ginny up from the floor. From the doorway Parvatti and Lavender saw the sight. Orlando was up! Quickly they ran out to greet the best looking guy at Hogwarts.  
  
"Orlando where ARE you going?" Lavander quickly brushed her out as she spoke those words to Orlando.  
  
"Yeah are you going to have breakfast now?" Parvatti blushed heavily as she looked into Orlando's deep brown eyes. She couldn't help but get drawn in by them. That was when she got the impression she had seen them some place before. But she had never seen Orlando anywhere before. Unless they had once accidentally collided in Hogsmead or Diagon Alley once in their lifetime, no they looked more familiar than that. It was as if she had seen them every day of her life. But that wasn't possible was it? Quickly Parvatti dismissed the idea that she had seen Orlando once before.  
  
"Uh yeah. I want to have breakfast early so I can go to the library to study a bit," Orlando explained the situation to the girls. Ginny was in heaven this guy was perfect, he was nice, definitely handsome, he was generous, and he was apparently smart. He reminded her of a guy version of Hermione who was smart, kind, and beautiful to the guys of Hogwarts.  
  
"So you like to study a lot right?" Ginny sighed a heavy sigh as she took Orlando's arm and began to talk to him about her studies.  
  
"What the hell just happened here?" Lavender looked stunned at what had just happened. That was when Harry and Ron made their way down stairs. Each hoping to catch Orlando or Hermione before trouble erupted.  
  
A disgusted Draco looked madly at the sight he saw Orlando the Great was talking nonstop to Ginny Weasly one of the prettiest fourth year girls in the school. Yup it was clear that Orlando thought that just because he was extremely good looking he could have any girl he wanted. Probably if Hermione was there he would swipe her up right away. There was no question about that.  
  
"Oh hey Malfloy looking at his royal highness Orlando?" Crabbe came and sat down next to Draco at the same time Goyle came and grunted as he saw the sight of girls still wanting to get close to Orlando. Five girls were getting ready to "accidentally" drop and pick up their quills.  
  
"He's getting on my nerves," Crabbe was about to crush his glass. But Draco beat him by crushing his own glass. Red blood came spouting out from his hand. A piece of the glass dug itself deeper into his hand. A Slytherin girl returned from her oggling of Orlando that was when she saw blood all over Draco's hand. Red puddles were underneath his hand as more blood dripped down his hand.  
  
"God Draco you're bleeding!" Goyle said as a drop of Draco's blood dripped even more. And the shard of glass that was stuck was not coming out.  
  
"You stupid! Get a teacher something we have to get his hand healed!" Crabbe shouted at Goyle. That was when Goyle ran to get Madame Pomphrey. Just as he got her Draco glared hideously at Orlando who continued to make Ginny laugh herself silly.  
  
From across the hall Orlando or well Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table. Amazed he saw Draco's hand gone red. What had happened? Something clicked inside Hermione's head that told him somehow Draco had cut himself on something, but what? Curiously Hermione headed towards the table that Draco was at.  
  
"What happened there it's Draco is it?" Hermione's now deep voice asked Draco. For a moment it seemed as if Draco was appalled at the idea that Orlando had taken the time to come over and notice what had happened. Why would he be amazed at the attention Orlando was giving him? It was then when it struck Hermione that as a good looking guy she pushed Draco out of the title for best looking guy. Well it wasn't her fault that the Stick of Alchemy had decide it be best that she was also an attractive guy. It wasn't her fault she was born pretty in the first place.  
  
"Yeah and why do you care Kane? It's not like I am important around here," Just as Draco was about to leash out his anger on Orlando Madame Pomphrey came and took a look at Draco's hand. She gasped as she saw the sliver of glass still embedded in his light skin.  
  
"Draco Malfloy you must come to the hospital wing at once!" Madame Pomphrey directed Draco off the hospital wing. It was hard for Harry and Ron who had just come down for breakfast to control themselves as they saw the look on Draco's face as he was hauled off. Coming back to Gryffindor table Hermione saw how Ron and Harry where laughing.  
  
"Cut it out you two. Draco just cut his hand badly!" Instead of sounding like her usual scolding self Hermione sounded different. Again it was a no brainer. Of course she sounded different because she was different. She was a he now and it was just going to take a little more getting used to.  
  
"Now that I think of it you saw us last night Hermione naked! Are you going to tell any of the girls once you get back that info?" Ron blushed as he thought about what Hermione would tell the girls once she turned back into a girl.  
  
"Your secrets are safe with me. After all how would I tell them about all of you? That would make me seem like I am a slut. Because the only way for a girl to see a guy naked outside of what I just did is to do it. Meaning I would have to say I slept with all of you," Orlando sighed as he went off to sit down again.  
  
"Me and you doing it?" Ron sounded half what pleased with the idea of Hermione and him getting action on.  
  
"You sick minded teenager. Heck I am a guy now and I can control those thoughts," disgusted with Ron's ideas Orlando began to eat the breakfast found on his plate.  
  
"Um Orlando," It was Cho Chang who took his attention off of his meal this time.  
  
"Yeah Chang what is it?" Annoyed with her now Hermione was about to get up to leave the hall. Even if he hadn't finished his meal it was going to be better than Cho Chang flirt with him like that.  
  
"Um are you doing anything tonight? Because I was wondering if you would like to do something tonight," Cho blushed harder than Hermione had ever seen her blush before. Now Hermione was really getting sick with Cho Chang. Annoyed with her Hermione got up and left Cho Chang just sitting there. Harry looked amazed at what just happened. Hermione had never had the guts to do something like that. That was when he also took Ginny's hand and led her away from the Great Hall.  
  
"What just happened?" Ginny looked curiously at Hermione or well to her it was Orlando.  
  
"That whore named Cho Chang just thought that she could get a piece of me so she could just throw me out like that. Well I do not think so," Hermione was fuming.  
  
"Well you are good looking. Any girl would have to be crazy not to like you," Ginny blushed as she said that to the best looking guy she had ever seen in her life.  
  
"Really?" Orlando looked at Ginny who was now red like her hair color.  
  
"Really. Also you know that you could have your pick of any girl here. If she was here you could even have Hermione Rachel Granger.," Ginny looked sadly forward.  
  
"Yeah if Hermione was here I sure would like to date her but I am glad I found you," That was when Orlando pressed his lips against Ginny's. Amazed with what just happened Hermione pulled back suddenly. Was she really turning into a sex crazed guy? No couldn't be, after all he also had the brain of a she in the body. Oh God when was Dumbeldor going to find a way to turn Orlando back into Hermione so these situations wouldn't come up anymore?  
  
"So you think you can just move in on her like that good face?" It was Neville what the hell was he talking about? It was then when Orlando put two and two together. Neville had been crushing on Ginny ever since the Yule Ball last year. Oh God what was he going to do to Orlando? Was he going to hurt him?  
  
"Neville stop it. I am sorry Orlando. When you just kissed me I got the feeling that I couldn't pledge my heart to you. That is because I now know that I am in love with Neville. I am truly sorry," Ginny said taking Neville's hand and brought him down the corridor. The couple really did look cute and good together. And Orlando had no regrets about letting Ginny go after that. Well he didn't until a voice started to tease him.  
  
"So your girl just dumped you for Neville Longbottom? How terribly sad. The best looking guy looses his girl to the clumsiest guy at Hogwarts. Really is so sad," That voice belonged to Crabbe. Hermione guessed now that Draco was going to be out of business for some time that Crabbe had taken his place. That meant he was obliged to tease and torment anyone who threatened Draco or himself. Orlando's blood began to simmer at a warm temperature then. If Crabbe didn't watch it he was going to end up with his friend Draco in the hospital wing in no time.  
  
"Crabbe is it? I must warn you not to anger me much more because if you do not watch it you could end up with your leader Draco soon," Hermione coolly said as he began to walk down the corridor for the next class. Unlike Hermione had thought at the beginning she was not reassigned to new classes. Instead Dumbeldor said he would say that Orlando was replacing Hermione in all the classes.  
  
In terror Hermione realized that the first class of that day was potions. Oh God this was not going to be pretty. At least that was what he thought as he wandered to the potion master's classroom, located in the dungeons.  
  
Draco was not pleased with the new guy. He had made him look like a complete fool in front of his entire house. Somehow he had to find a way not just to ruin Orlando's reputation in the school and get him expelled somehow. That was when he remembered the trick he had tried to pull on Potter and his friend Weasly the first year they where at Hogwarts. It required getting Orlando stemmed over something and then getting him caught out of bed in the after hours. Or worse he could have Orlando get caught using magic in between classes.  
  
"Hey are you okay?" The voice seemed slightly familiar Draco opened his eyes. Madame Pomfrey insisted that he stay the day in the hospital wing just to make sure the bleeding actually did stop. The pair of eyes that greeted him were those of Orlando. What the hell was he doing here? Wasn't he a Gryffindor for crying out loud? Didn't that mean he was supposed to despise his house with all his heart? No it was then that Draco remembered that this guy was perfect he was compassionate even towards his enemy.  
  
"Yeah I am fine Kane," Draco said upset with the perfection of the guy talking to him.  
  
"Really? And what is with using last names? How about using first names they sound so much better," The visitor said sitting himself on the edge of Draco's bed.  
  
"Oh never really thought about it I guess. I call all Gryffindor people by their last names. I call Harry Potter by the name Potter, I call his friend Ron Weasly by the name Weasly, and well the girl you have heard so much about Hermione Granger by her last name Granger too. It is just something I have never thought much about," Draco truthfully admitted to Orlando.  
  
"How about you start breaking that habit then. My name is Orlando. So how's about calling me Orlando?" The good looking boy said beginning a new leaf with Draco.  
  
"Okay I am Draco, Orlando," It was then Draco decided it was going to be easier for him to become friends with the new guy instead of fighting and getting him into trouble. After all if he got Orlando into trouble too many girls would never forgive him for getting Orlando expelled.  
  
"What is your' favorite quiditch team?" Orlando asked even thought it was somewhat a no brainer for Hermione who knew Draco's favorite quiditch team already.  
  
"Ireland. I have to say they totally smothered Bulgaria at the last World Cup," After that comment Draco and Hermione with the appearance of being Orlando talked all about quiditch.  
  
"Wow never took you for being so cool about quiditch seemed as if you were somewhat of a pretty boy," Draco commented.  
  
"Well look who's talking many girls apparently think that you are a pretty boy," Hermione said. At first she herself thought that Draco was going to be nothing more than just a rich boy with a bunch of money. Including being a rich boy he was just a handsome one too. Now looking at him Hermione knew that her first impression had been terribly wrong. Draco had proved himself more or less as being somewhat good in a couple of classes. While at the same time Hermione found that Draco was good on a broom. When he was on a broom he looked good, very good.  
  
"You mean girls here talk like that about me? Well I know that I am not just a pretty boy but what about you?" With much pride he gave his over prideful smile. Hermione guessed it was this smile that attracted her to him. While Harry was sweet and kind he was not self assured like Draco was. Even in his first year Draco seemed to know what he was going to do when he was older. Also he took confidence in everything that he did. Both Harry and Draco were both smart that was clear from the beginning. But Harry did not seem always sure of actions. In his head there was always room for doubt. But for Draco everything he did was going to be done and well no other way was acceptable and would not happen. Also he knew his capabilities and used them to his advantage. This was what attracted her to him in the first place.  
  
"I do not know what I have but what about Hermione a man would have to be blind not to like her. Even for a muggle hater like yourself you must find her attractive," Hermione hoped by this comment she could find out if she had a chance to be with him. That was when Draco's confidence dropped and he blushed furiously. This amused Orlando so much he began to giggle just like a teenaged girl would.  
  
"What's so funny? Oh God I am blushing!" Draco pulled a mirror that was by his bed to his face and saw the red creeping into his face. The good- looking new comer had ruined his act. Even if he was going to be Draco's friend he was still in the same house as Hermione.  
  
"Yes you are so do you like her or not?" Orlando still bugged him about Hermione. What was this guy's deal was he obsessed with Hermione even though he had never seen her? Oh hell Hermione's picture had been featured in the Daily Prophet and he probably saw her in it. And for God's sake if HE too had just even seen Hermione's picture he would obsess over her too Hermione was only the best looking girl he had laid eyes on. And Orlando had hit it on the nose when he said a man would have to be blind not to like her.  
  
"Yeah as you said geez a man would have to be blind not to obsess over her like you are probably doing at this very moment," Draco blushing went down as he got the confession off his back. Even more so now he knew that an intelligent person could help him figure out what to do with these emotions.  
  
"Um yeah I am thinking about her," Hermione blushed not even she could stop herself from having sexually pleasing images of her male half and her female half "getting it on".  
  
"Well I am wondering now if you could help figure out what to do with these feelings I have for her. Should I make a move on her when she comes back? Or should I let her be and forget that I could possibly have a chance with her?"  
  
"Don't put yourself down so much. You might have a chance with her. Make a move on her then see how she responds you might be surprised to see how she responds to you," Orlando offered him all the advice he could give him.  
  
"What do I do though? How do I make a move with a girl like that? I mean she is the best girl in the world. She's pretty, smart, kind, and self- assured," Draco now was sharing his woes with Orlando. Why was he doing this to himself? Would this guy see him as a weakling? Or would he tell the rest of his friends about this public display of cowardice?  
  
"Man pull yourself together. Have you not listened to me this whole time? I would love to date you!" Covering his mouth Hermione or Orlando gasped. What had just happened? Oh God Draco now knew. Confusion ran through Orlando's brain and he collapsed.  
  
"Um Madame Pomphrey um Orlando's kind of passed out!" Draco now was kind of confused now. What did Orlando just mean? He said:  
  
"I would love to date you!"  
  
Did he mean that literally? Or what? Now Draco's head began to ache as he thought about the situation.  
  
Back at the potions class Harry was sitting and taking notes on Snape's boring lesson. And still Orlando failed to make an appearance. Where was Hermione when you needed her or in the case at present hand him?  
  
"So our now wonderful pretty boy has failed to show up for class just because he is better looking than all the other students?" Snape curled his lips into an unclear expression. Ron knew that Snape was just upset with Orlando because he was better looking than Draco and he was a Gyrffindor. Both could make Snape go crazy.  
  
"I thought I saw him go to the hospital wing," Neville said.  
  
"Did I ask you about Kane's location?" Snape seethed to Neville who now seemed embarrassed about what he knew. All the students looked around to see if Orlando had made an appearance yet. Pansy kept on looking at herself in a mirror she had brought with her to class. Ron began to crack up a little bit as he saw Pansy do this.  
  
"Ron, Snape's kind of looking our way!" Harry gave Ron a nudge in the side. He hoped that this would calm Ron down. Because from what Harry could tell by reading Snape's face if Ron didn't quite down they would be heading for detention and house points taken away.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter will you two keep your mouths shut for once? If not I will be forced to give you detention and take points away. Does that sound fair?" Snape came very close to Harry. He breathed down Harry's neck viciously.  
  
"Yes Professor," Ron said as he kept on trying to stifle his giggles that came from Pansy's constant primping for Orlando.  
  
"Then we must start our potions today. Today we will learn how to craft a revealing potion. This potion if brewed the correct way will make the drinker reveal one secret to you. I ask the class to not ask any really personal questions just simple questions such as what is your favorite quidditch team or favorite color. But remember that if you brew this potion incorrectly it shall make the drinker tell three lies," Snape said. Opening their books the students looked a t what ingredients they would need. As Snape got out the ingredients the students began to collect their ingredients.  
  
Ron and Harry began to measure the correct amounts of dark weed, newt's tail, snake saliva, unicorn hair, and rat tail. They followed the instructions that told them to stir the newt tail and snake saliva first separately from the bowl that had the dark weed and unicorn hair in it. They put the rat tail in the cauldron of water and goat's milk.  
  
Just as they were about to put the newt tail and the snake saliva in they got a rude awakening from Snape who breathed some more down their necks. "Well Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley I secretly know the truth about Hermione's disappearance and the appearance of Mr. Kane. And mark my word I will tell Professor Dumbledor about what is going on. Then Miss. Granger will get kicked out of Hogwarts for her actions."  
  
Snape's words didn't frighten Harry or Ron at all. In fact both of the boys just kept on smiling about what they secretly knew about what happened. Both knew that Hermione would not get kicked out for what happened. After all she didn't know about the Stick of Alchemy and it's powers. Only a few select individuals like Dumbledor knew about the Stick of Alchemy and it's magical powers.  
  
"Hermione will not get kicked out of Hogwarts. She accidentally touched and used the Stick of Alchemy," Harry muttered under his breath.  
  
"The Stick of Alchemy? She has the Stick of Alchemy?" At that point Snape began to hyperventilate uncontrollably. He seemed very surprised about what they had just told him.  
  
"Yes Professor she has it." Harry told him. "How could a teenaged girl get the Stick of Alchemy? I mean the last person to harness that power was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Snape seemed to be in even bigger disillusionment.  
  
When Snape revealed that Voldemort was the last owner of The Stick of Alchemy Ron and Harry exchanged glances. They both wondered the same thing: Did Voldemort leave a curse on the Stick for the next user?  
  
--!----!----!----!---!  
  
Oh what a tangled web I weave! I know that this part was fairly short too. I am hoping that the next chapter will be longer because Orlando or Hermione is going to wake up. What will Draco think when he finds out his love is a guy? Is the Stick of Alchemy really cursed? Is their a connection between Voldemort and Hermione? And what is Pansy priming for? All those questions and more answered in the next chapter of Hermione Redone! Please review! I love reviews. 


End file.
